Nightmares
by Phantom HeartsxThorny Roses
Summary: This is the story of Kurai Akumu. Her clan was destroyed by Orochimaru and Kabuto. She joins Konaha and vows to avenge her clan. With the aid of her Nightmare Partners Itami and Rafael will she be able to start a new life? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have written Naruto fics in the past but this is the first one I will post. I know I should probably stop but when I get an Idea I just have to get it out! Dont worry I'll still be able to update my other stories! I am no slacker thats for sure! I am gonna try and go by the plot line but I may stray off here and there. I will try not to Time skip on you guys! Thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! I just own Kyoki, Itami, Kurai, their jutsus, the Akumu Clan, and The Nightmares and their realm!**

A pale skinned man stood before a small red eyed girl. She looked at the bodies of her family lying around her. A long tongue hung from the mans mouth as her laughed. A silver haired glasses wearing boy stood at the man's side a cruel smirk on is face. The girl looked up at them a single tear falling to the ground. Deep in the girl's mind she heard a voice cry.

_"Kurai! Kurai give me control!" The voice called as a woman with long black hair with silver only on the front. The woman had gold eyes filled with concern as she ran towards the young black haired girl with eyes the color of fresh bood. The girl ran towards the woman tears falling down her cheeks. She leaped into the woman's arms._

_"Big Sis Kyo! They are dead! They killed mommy and daddy are dead!" Kurai sobbed._

_"Sh. I will protect you till my last breath." The woman said._

_"Thank you Kyoki." Kurai said softly the woman squeezing her tighter and the woman took control of their body._

"So you are the two who killed Kurai's family..." A threatening voice said from the body of Kurai. The little girl's appearance changed right before their eyes. The girl's red eyes slowly turned gold and silver started to appear on the front of the girl's hair. The girl rose to her feet a vicious glare on her face.

"Well, well what is this?" The pale skinned man said smirking.

"I am not sure." The silver haired man replied.

"You must be Orochimaru. I know much about you from my time in Kurai's head." The girl replied a smirk forming on her lips.

"Who are you little brat?" The silver haired man asked.

"Who me? Well if you must know I am the insanity that lurks in the heart of this girl. My name is Kyoki Akumu and I wont let you hurt Kurai anymore!" Kyoki shouted at them glaring.

"Oh and what are you gonna do pipsqueak?" The silver haired man asked.

"Well Kabuto I can answer that but its would be more fun to just ripe you limb from limb!" Kyoki said laughing insanely. Kyoki pulled a kunai from the dead body of one of Kurai's relatives. Kyoki started to rapidly do hand signs and Kabuto watched with interest.

"Insane Jutsu: Leaping Jaws!" Kyoki shouted and her body seemed to change to that of a smoky black mist in the form of a dog like creature with glowing red eyes. When it growled it flashed sharp white teeth and long claws armed its paws. It charged at them moving like a black blur. Kabuto watched in shock.

"Lord Orochimaru! How is she able to do that!" Kabuto shouted.

"I am not sure. But I am intrigued. I will spare her life and see how strong she can grow." Orochimaru said. The Black blur was atop them in a minute jaws aiming towards Kabuto's throat. Kabuto threw up his arm to protect his throat and the creature that seemed to have once been a girl glared at him with vicious red eyes. Kabuto stabbed it with a kunai and it released only to latch only his leg. Then the beast aimed for Orochimaru who smacked it away. It hit the ground rolling and then the girl reappeared.

"We'll be back for you Kyoki. We will find away to seperate you and Kurai and when we do we will be unstoppable with two of the Akumu clan on our side!" Orochimaru said calmly.

"Bastards! You will pay for this! I'll kill you when we met again!" Kyoki and Kurai shouted one eye red the other gold. Then both eyes turned red and her hair was completely black as Kurai regained control. She stood there sobbing and dropped to her knees. Kurai withdrew into her mind to grief.

_"Kurai...I'm sorry I failed you..." Kyoki said hanging her head in shame._

_"No Kyo-sis its not your fault! It never was. You didnt fail me! You did exactly what I asked of you! My parents sealed you away but I let you free and asked you to protect me. You protected me! Just as I asked! So dont be sad Kyoki." Kurai said hugging the taller and older woman._

_"I'm glad but I cant protect you by myself I need help...I know! Lets go to the Nightmare Realm!" Kyoki said smiling._

_"Why?" Kurai asked confused._

_"So that I can get Itami to help me protect you and keep you company! Your parents always did say that Nightmares and the Akumu clan can have Nightmares live with them! In this case Itami would be your Nightmare! You always did say you would choose her as your Nightmare partner!" Kyoki said excitedly._

_"Oh right!" Kurai said smiling._

_"SO should we go get Itami?" Kyoki asked._

_"Definitely!" Kurai said grinning._

_"Okay then lets go!" Kyoki said happily._

Kurai came out of her mind. Looked around and stuck her hand in the blood of a dead relative. She ran over to a large rock and started to draw symbols in blood on the rock. Then a black hole started to form after the blood on the rock started to swirl. A creature appeared it looked like a person but Kurai knew better.

"What happened here?" The creature asked looking at all the bodies.

"We were attacked. I need to speak with the Nightmare Lord. Will you take me to him Rafael?" Kurai asked.

The creature ran its fingers through its spiky silvery white hair, his crimson cat eyes looked to her and another sigh escaped his mouth.

"Fine." It said then it wrinkled its nose baring its fangs in disgust.

"You know Rafael you'd be cute if your eyes werent so freaky lookin." Kurai said and the pale skinned Rafael glared at her.

"You wanna see the Lord or not?" Rafael asked but Kurai could see the red tint to his cheeks. Kurai looked up at Rafael. He was rather tall with pale skin short and spiky silvery white hair, crimson red cat eyes, pale skin, silver cat like ears, and a cat tail. Rafael wore a black cloak, black pants, and as usual no shirt to show off a Tattoo that showed his rank as a Guardian of the Nightmare Realm.

"Lead the way Cat boy." Kurai said enjoying her annoying him. Rafael growled but turned and entered the Nightmare Gate. With one last sad glance over her shoulder Kurai followed him and the Gate closed.

"So who attacked you clan?" Rafael asked.

"I'll only tell that to the Nightmare Lord." Kurai said making Rafael sigh angrily.

"Fine then why are you here anyways?" Rafael asked.

"As the daughter of the head of the Akumu clan it is my duty to report to the Nightmare Lord if something happens. Also Itami is to be my Nightmare partner." Kurai said. Rafael looked disappointed.

"Whats the matter?" Kurai asked as they walked through the black foggy mist of the Nightmare realm. Kurai could faintly make out her surroundings and saw the different colored glowing eyes of passing Nightmares.

"Its nothing." Rafael said not looking at Kurai.

"He wanted to be your Nightmare partner." Kyoki said appearing next to Kurai. Kyoki was tall with silver bangs and strands that framed her face, Kyoki's eyes had the same mischievous glint they always had. Kurai knew that behind Kyoki's eyes was someone who was insane and blood thirsty.

"N-no!" Rafael stuttered making Kurai smile. Rafael looked over his shoulder and saw Kurai smiling. His head looked ahead again with his cheeks tinted red. Kurai leaped onto his back.

"Its okay Rafael. You can be my Nightmare partner too! But you cant be in your human form unless we are fighting. How does that sound?" Kurai asked him. Rafael smiled and gave Kurai a piggy back ride with Kyoki walking at his side.

"I'm tired." Kurai said yawning.

"Go to sleep. I'll protect you from the Nightmares." Rafael said.

"Okay." Kurai said with a yawn and she relaxed against his back falling asleep.

"You know. She really is dense. You should stop your pursuit. She is younger then you as well. She is younger then you by a thousand years maybe more." Kyoki said.

"So are you but I cant help but care for a girl such as her. My father the Nightmare Lord knows this. He says I could marry her should that be her wish." Rafael said.

"Yes but she will pass one day. She will age and you will stay the same. Have you thought of that?" Kyoki said.

"Yes but I am not afraid. You will fade with her Kyoki arent you afraid of that?" Rafael asked.

"No. Cause I know Kurai and I will be together forever. Even after we leave this word. We are one her and I." Kyoki said.

"I know. Because you are a part of her." Rafael said.

"There's the Castle right?" Kyoki asked Rafael.

"Yep. Itami should be there." Rafael said.

"Good. Kurai will want to see him right away." Kyoki said.

"Right. Come on." Rafael said leading Kyoki into the large black scary looking castle. Inside it was all dark and black. Screams echoed through the halls and Kurai stirred starting to tremble. Rafael looked back at her a worried expression. Kyoki gently stroked her hair and hummed the lullaby Kurai's mother always sung to her. Kurai started to relax and sighed falling back into a deep sumber. Rafael gave a sigh of relief and they approached the doors of the throne room. Two guards blocked their paths till they noticed who it was and let them in.

"Hello Father." Rafael greeted a man sitting on a throne. The man wore a black thorny crown. The man had long black horns on his head, blak dragon wings with a row of spines on the tops, the man had dark black hair, and blood red eyes even more red then the eyes of his son, pale skin, black finger nails that reminded Kyoki of claws, The man had a black cloak, black pants, and a black button up with a few buttons undone to reveal his chest. The man's black dragon tail was nearly hidden by the folds of the Lord's cloak.

"Father Kyoki and Kurai are here to see you." Rafael said.

"Lord Azrif." Kyoki said nodding in respect. Rafael crouched down and Kyoki woke up Kurai who slid from his back to the floor.

"Hello Lord Azrif. I have come to report that me and Kyoki are the only remaining member of the Akumu Clan. Two men came and destroyed us. I also would like to have Your son and daughter, Rafael and Itami, as my Nightmare partners." Kurai said. The man's eyes narrowed thoughtfully and he looked to Kurai.

"Fine." Lord Azrif said nodding his consent. Kurai grinned and a warm smile only shown to Kurai formed on the man's face. He stood up and approached Kurai placing his large hand on her head and ruffling up her hair. Kurai grinned at Lord Azrif.

"You there! Get Itami!" Lord Azrif shouted menacingly to a maid. She stuttered and took off. A few minutes later a black and gay haired girl in a black kimono covered in gray girl had pupiless white eyes and black fox ears, with a black fox tail with a gray tip. White floating orbs surrounded her and a white diamond shape glowed on her forehead.

"You wanted me father?" Itami asked.

"Yes. You and Rafael are Kurai's Nightmare partners. I want you to protect the last remaining member of the Akumu clan." Lord Azrif ordered.

"Yes father." Itami said and smiled at Kurai who rushed over hugging her tightly. Kurai smiled at the four who ment the most to her . The Akumu Clan was the guardians of the Nightmare Realm and Kurai knew she needed to rebuild it if the balance was to be kept.

"We should go. We need to find a place who will accept us." Kyoki said.

"Try the Leaf Village. They accepted the Kyuubi as a Ninja maybe they will accept you." Lord Azrif said.

"Can we exit the gate to Konaha?" Kurai asked.

"Yes. That Gate should leave you about a mile from Konaha. But they will be suspicious since no one may know of your Clan." Lord Azrif said.

"Maybe not but I will try!" Kurai said determinedly.

"Alright Kurai. You should get going." Lord Azrif said smiling. Kurai hugged him and then turned walking towards the Gate followed by Itami and Rafael. Itami changed into a large black fox with a gray chest, lower jaw, cheeks, belly, and tail tip, she had pupiless white eyes, glowing white diamonds on her forehead, and hindlegs, and the white orbs still floated around her. In this form Itami was the size of a horse. Rafael was in the form of a horse sized silver cat with crimson eyes and the mark of a Nightmare guardian on his chest. They entered the gate and exited in the middle of an unknown forest. Kurai looked around and the gate closed and vanished.

"Kurai lets find Konaha." Rafael said in Cat form.

"Right." Kurai said and she lead them in a random direction. They walked for a while before a silver haired man appeared and she was surrounded by a bunch of Ninjas wearing the Leaf Village head band. She looked around at them and the silver haired man spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." The man asked.

"My name is Kurai Akumu and these are my Nightmare Partners Itami and Rafael. My clan was destroyed and I am the only survivor." Kurai said looking at the silver haired Ninja.

"How do we know you are not lying?" The man asked.

"You want proof? I will show you I do not lie." Kurai said lifting her shirt to reveal her clan symbol that had been burned to her stomach. The man's eyes widened.

"You are of that clan...I see. Come on then." The man said.

"But Kakashi Sensei!" A blonde hair male said.

"She isnt lying Naruto." The silver haired Kakashi said. A pink haired girl approached Kurai.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno!" The girl said with a smile.

"You seem annoying." Kurai said making Itami giggle and Rafael looked amused.

"E-excuse me?" Sakura stuttered confused. A black haired boy that kinda freaked Kurai out didnt seem to know how to react and looked into a black book.

"Come on we will take you to Konaha." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Kurai said nodding. She followed Kakashi and his team with Itami and Rafael on her heels.

_"Very good Kurai. That was quick thinking." _Kyoki said.

_"Well they probably would've killed me if I didnt." _Kurai thought to Kyoki.

_"I wouldnt have let them." _Kyoki said.

_"I know." _Kurai thought.

"So who killed your clan?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru." Kurai said not thinking it important enough to add Kabuto.

"I see." Kakashi said. After walking for what seemed like hours they arrived at the Gates to Konaha.

"You need to see the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Right." Kurai said.

"Follow me." Kakashi said and they headed for the Hokage Tower. When they arrived the Hokage saw them right away.

"Hello I am told you are from The Akumu Clan." The Hokage said.

"Yes I am. Orochimaru destroyed my clan sparing me. He said he would come for me when I am stronger." Kurai said.

"Hm. Then you'd better stay here." The Hokage said.

"But I would also like to be a Ninja. My parents taught me everything an academy graduate would know and they taught me jutsu's as well." Kurai said.

"I see. We will need to test you." The Hokage said.

"I am okay with that." Kurai said.

"Then you may stay here. We will find you a place to stay and your test will be in a week so you can get settled and train." The Hokage said. Kurai nodded and then she was dismissed.

**Hey Readers that's the end of the Prologue! In Chapter 1 Kurai and Kyoki will be in the Chunin Exams! Which is where the story starts! Please review and tell me what you think. I will be happy to hear what you think as long as it isnt rude or mean. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry! I just reread the prologue and realized I accidentally put Sai in it! Gosh I need a Beta anyways! I will edit it! SO sorry!**


End file.
